Sinks are ubiquitous fixtures in both commercial and residential kitchens and bathrooms. Modern sinks add both functionality and esthetic appeal with designer sinks being manufactured from many materials and in many artistic designs. In the current marketplace, stainless steel sinks are particularly desirable. Most applications utilize fairly standard sized sink fixtures and cabinets to accommodate the limitations of existing spaces and to reduce the cost of pure custom designed furniture and plumbing work.
In recent years, countertops and sinks have developed into an important architectural feature of the kitchen. Materials used for countertops have expanded, as well as the artistic fashion in which sinks and countertops are engaged with one another. The variety and flexibility of component parts is increasingly demanded by designers and users.
Residential kitchen and bathroom sinks are often installed in cabinets. Drop in sinks are self-rimming sink units where the sink is set through a pre-cut hole in the countertop. The flange or lip around the sink provides a substantial portion of the support. Under mount sinks are mounted from beneath the counter with no flange or lip showing. The sink is held in place with adhesive as the primary securing means. The adhesive bonds the top surface of the flange to the bottom surface of the countertop.